Man That Can't Be Moved
by xoxoHoran
Summary: They ended their relationship a year ago, but now he's the man that can't be moved


**Man That Can't Be Moved**

He knows he's made many mistakes, but the worst was the day he let her go, last year. Yes, he let her walk away without even putting up a fight. Goodbye seemed so much easier at the time, but in honesty, he was now wishing he would have told her how he felt.

**Flashback**

"Derrick, I have a question?" Massie says, turning her head towards her boyfriend of three years.

"Yea babe?" Derrick looks deeply into her amber eyes.

"How much do I mean to you?" Massie asks innocently.

"You mean the world to me," Derrick says, as if he's reading a card. Hurt appears in Massie's eyes, as she realizes her boyfriend probably doesn't mean the words he declares.

"Do you think we'll get married?" Massie asks.

"I don't know, maybe," Derrick shrugs, and more hurt appears, but Derrick doesn't notice.

"What are we?" Massie finally asks, sighing.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Derrick responds, not thinking very much. "Why?"

"Cam asked me out, today." Massie says, turning to look out the window.

"And what?" Derrick asks, thinking of his best friend, and how he doesn't know about their relationship.

"I told him I'd ask you that stuff, and if you weren't sure, I'd go out with him," Massie admits.

"So you are going out with Cam?" Derrick asks, trying to get her to look at him.

"Derrick, I loved you for three years, consistently, and I have been loyal to you for three years. If anyone ruined our relationship, it was you, not Cam. You go and drink and hook-up with some random girl, and can't even tell me you love me, or need me, or want me. So yeah, I am," Massie says, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Mass," Derrick begins, but they have already reached campus again, and she is getting out of the car.

"You've already made your choice. You made your choice three years ago, I was just too in love to see it. It's clear to me know," Massie smiles sadly, turning towards Derrick as tears flow down her face in streams.

"This doesn't have to be the end," Derrick tries to explain, but Massie turns around and walks away.

**End of Flashback**

He arrived early in the morning, with a tent and sleeping bag, as well as a book bag filled with food, and a sign. Derrick hoped he wasn't too late, but feared he would be. After all, they split a year ago today.

So, he set up his tent at the corner of 'Block Avenue' the street they met. The street where she lived growing up, because it was the street named after her dad. Her house was the only one there. As he sat and waited with a sign and a picture, people began to hand him money. Apparently, they didn't understand that he wasn't broke, just broken hearted. Derrick had all the money in the world, just not the girl.

Later that night, the policeman arrived. Apparently, someone had informed him there was a strange man sitting on the corner, so Patrick Harrington, the police office and Derrick's older brother, arrives.

"Derrick, you can't stay here." Patrick says simply, but understands why his brother is there.

Derrick shakes his head replying, "I'm waiting for someone for a day, a month, or year. I've got to stay here, whether it rains or snows. If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go." So he leaves.

The next morning, cameras wake Derrick, as everyone wants the story of why is there.

"Son, why this street?"

"Is this a protest?"

"What are you going against?"

"How long will you be here?"

"I'm on this street because it's special to me, and i'm waiting for someone. No protest is going on, and i'm not sure how long I'll be here." Derrick replies simply.

**Fort Worth, Texas- Two Days Later**

"There is a man named Derrick Harrington," The news broadcaster begins, and Massie almost spits her cereal out, "who claims he is waiting for someone to return, and will stay on the corner for as long as he needs to."

"Massie?" Alicia asks cautiously.

"Are you okay?" Dylan questions.

"I'm fine," Massie smiles, but it isn't real. Cam and she broke up a month after they started, because both of them knew their hearts belonged to someone else. Cam and Claire were marrying today.

"Want help getting ready for the wedding?" Kristen asks sweetly.

"I'll be fine," Massie smiles, knowing the wedding is in Westchester.

"Good, we take a plane in an hour." Alicia says as the girls all go to their bedrooms to get dressed.

**Westchester, New York**

The phone rings, and Derrick immediately answers it.

"Are you going to Cam's wedding?" Josh asks.

"Cam's getting married?" Derrick asks.

"Yeah, to CLAIRE." Josh replies.

"Probably not, she'll come back," Derrick says, hanging up.

**Wedding**

"Cam, man, you are awesome, I'm glad you two found love. I swear, the moment you saw Claire, you told me she would be the one for you. So you dated her for seven years, and then decided to take a break for a month, which i think was unnecessary, but you know, I couldn't convince you otherwise. And when the month ended, I remember you kept asking me for all the advice on ways to tell her you messed up, just to see her forgive you with a simple 'I'm Sorry'. You two are the cutest, and I wish you love." Massie smiles, raising a glass. Claire smiles at her, while Cam mouths a word to her, 'GO'.

**Block Avenue- 12 minutes later**

"DERRICK!" Massie calls, sprinting to the corner. Derrick quickly comes out of the tent, with his sign, but it is flipped upside down.

"Mass?" Derrick asks, hazy from his previous nap.

"Derr," Massie says, stopping in front of the boy she once loved.

"How'd you find me?"

"You're all over the news, as the Man that can't be Moved. You're famous, because you're waiting for someone, who?" Massie asks. Derrick shows her the sign, and it's like falling in love again.

**Her name is Massie Block. **


End file.
